kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
List of RNG Elements in Super Mario Maker
Random Number Generation (RNG)-Based Elements are items in Super Mario Maker that are not consistent and are instead determined by probability. The random patterns can be used to build a path level that changes every time, or create luck-based levels. Note: It is sometimes possible to get a higher probability for something to happen by doing certain actions. List of RNG Elements Bill Blaster The time it takes for a Bill Blaster to initially start firing is random. Blooper Within eight blocks of Mario's horizontal position, a Blooper will randomly swim left or right whenever it goes under his vertical position. When further away than eight blocks, however, it always swims toward him. Bowser Bowser will shoot fire at random intervals and will occasionally jump at two different heights (three if he has wings equipped). Along with these, he will sometimes perform his game-specific attack. Jumps can be stopped if he's stacked on top of an object. Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. will randomly jump around the level and shoot fireballs (or hammers when winged). Chain Chomp A Chain Chomp will attack at random in any direction above the ground. With wings equipped, it can attack in any direction, regardless of whether solid blocks are under it. Unchained Chomps are not affected by RNG. Coin When a Coin is dropped onto the ground, such as from a POW Block's shockwave or a Bob-Omb's explosion, the horizontal direction it bounces is random. In addition to this, the coin will bounce between one or two blocks in either direction at random However, the time it stays on the ground before disappearing is always the same. Fire Piranha Plant The time it takes for a Fire Piranha Plant to first start shooting fireballs in the direction of Mario is random. Hammer Bro A Hammer Bro will move within one block of its original position, left or right, at random. It will throw hammers at random, sometimes throwing 3 at a time, and occasionally jump. There are multiple ways to minimize this randomness. Stacking enemies on top of it removes jumping, and stacking it on top of an enemy removes the triple hammer. Putting it on a track removes both of these. Koopa Clown Car When a Koopa Clown Car touches a Spike Trap or winged Spike Top on the top or bottom, there is an equal chance of it bouncing either left or right. When it touches on the side, it can bounce either up or down. Lakitu Lakitu will fly around the level and throw objects at random intervals. Throwing an object causes a slight delay in the Lakitu's flight pattern causing it to become random as well. Lakitu will be unaffected by RNG when the corresponding Sprite Limit is reached making it unable to throw objects. Magikoopa Magikoopas will teleport around the level and attack at random. If the magic attack hits an object it will transform into another object at random. Stacking a Magikoopa on another object will eliminate its ability to teleport, while reaching the enemies and items Sprite Limit will make them unable to transform objects into anything other than a coin. Normal Magikoopa When a normal Magikoopa destroys an object it will turn into one of seven items at random, while winged Magikoopa will transform it into one of 5 winged items at random. Giant Magikoopa When a giant Magikoopa destroys an object it will turn into one of five items at random, depending of the game style. If the giant Magikoopa has wings, so will the resulting object, with the exception of Firebars and Coins. Pipe The amount of time it takes for a Pipe to first spawn an item is different every time. This only applies to Pipes that are loaded onscreen all at once and does not apply to pipes that are spawned from offscreen. Rocky Wrench The height at which a Rocky Wrench's wrench is thrown is random. Sledge Bro Sledghe Bros. will throw sledge hammers at random intervals, but will never throw three hammers like their smaller counterparts. They occasionally perform a ground pound attack after jumping that will temporarily paralyze Mario if he is touching the ground. All ways to lessen Hammer Bros.' randomness apply to Sledge Bros. as well. Stretch Wingless Stretches will appear from the ground at a random point. Spiny Eggs Spiny Eggs are are underwater will randomly initially move up or down. Super Mushroom In the Super Mario Bros. game style, there is a 1% chance that a Super Mushroom will spawn as a Weird Mushroom. After version ?, this no longer happens during clear checks. Yoshi Egg When a giant Yoshi Egg hatches, the height at which the two Yoshi jump is random. Artificial RNG In addition to the above elements, there are also ways to create "artificial RNG" by using setups that are mostly dependent on luck, but are not based on randomly generated outcomes. Because these are not truly random it is possible to manipulate the outcome by doing the same exact action every time. Bower Jr will spin in his shell to chase Mario if he is too far from him. Firebars are on a global timer. Winged underwater fishes initially move up or down in function or Mario's position and the other enemies surrending them. Mushrooms When a mushroom is in a 1 block wide gap it will not appear to be moving. However, when the block underneath it is hit there is a 50% chance of it bouncing either right or left depending on the timing. Additionaly there is a chance for the Big Mushroom to disappear in a 2 block wide gap when a P Switch is activated because of it being partially clipped in the wall. See Also Category:Mechanics (SMM)Actu